The Daughter of Suzaku
by Khai-chan
Summary: AU>this is the story of what happend to the daughter of Miaka & Tamahome gets sucked into The Book of The Universe of the Four Gods, and is asked a life altering question. That will change her life forever. *chapter 8 now up*
1. A New Beginging

Disclaimers : paste you favorite disclaimer here. I don't own a Fushigi Yugi any way (crap).  
  
  
  
A Fushigi Yuugi Remix- chapter one  
  
By: Khai-chan  
  
Khai was in the library with her best friend, Kiki. They were studying for  
  
their entrance exams, since they planed on going to the same high school  
  
together. A few minutes later their friend, Chrissy walked through the doors, and  
  
over to where they sat.  
  
" What's up guys?" whispered Chrissy.  
  
" Oh, just maybe fact that your late again!" whispered a annoyed Khai, tossing her long brown pony-tail over her shoulder.  
  
" Really, Chris did you find another guy that you just had to stalk today, you know your never going to get into Jasper if you don't study." Stated Kiki, already starting on her usual you have to study speech.  
  
" Ok, ok, fine, I'll try to get here on time tomorrow. But you two have it easy you don't have to study. You can get into any High School you want, without studying." wined Chris.  
  
" Well, that's because, we study for our exams during the school year so we don't have to start cramming after school like this, were only here to help you pass that exam, remember we promised we'd all go to the same high school together?" stated Kiki.  
  
" Anyway , who's going to keep you out of trouble if were not there to keep you under control?" asked Khai .  
  
" Now let's start!" exclaimed Kiki.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
a few hours later  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Well I'm beat, I'm gonna go home. You two wanna join me?" asked Chris.  
  
" No thank you, we have to get ready for our practice exam." Replied Khai, closing her practice book.  
  
" Ok, see you later."  
  
"Bye."  
  
A few minuets after she left, Kiki finished the last page of her practice book. They started to get there stuff together so they would be ready to leave for the practice exam.  
  
" Khai?"  
  
" Yes, Kiki?"  
  
" Let's go get a snack before we go, today."  
  
" Sure, why not."  
  
While they were walking to the snack machine's the heard soft music playing and some red light coming out from the door next to them. 'Employees only' the sign said. Khai reached out and pushed the door open.  
  
" Come on Kiki, let's see what it is we can miss one practice test anyway."  
  
" Sure, why not."  
  
As soon as they were inside the room, the door slammed shut and locked behind them. Kiki backed up in fear and knocked a book off the shelf. "The Legend of the Four Gods," it's cover read.  
  
Khai picked the book up and opened it, then motioned for Kiki to look at the page. It said…  
  
The two girl opened the book and read intently.  
  
Then a red light surrounded them, and they were transported out of the world that you and I both know.  
  
T.B.C 


	2. Untold Scerets

Chapter 2  
  
  
  
When the light receded Kiki and Khai looked around in awe as there gaze fell upon a statue of a phoenix, a couple seconds later a few guards rushed into the room the girls occupied,  
  
" What do you think your doing in Suzakus shrine with out his Majesties permission, peasants!?" yelled one guard.  
  
"Peasants, peasants who are you calling peasants!" yelled a very enraged Khai.  
  
" Grab them!" yelled another guard.  
  
At this time Kiki was backed up against the wall. Khai stood her ground in front of her, glaring at the guards as she said " If you want her you'll have to get through me first." As the red Celestial sign of Suzaku appeared in the center of her forehead.  
  
When the guards saw this the refused to come any closer to the girls, but they did send one guard out to go and get the Emperor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
with the emperor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Your Majesty, there are two girls in the shrine of Suzaku." The guard said.  
  
" And this concerns us how, our guards have not forgotten how to deal with people who enter our shrine without our permission, have they?" Hotohori stated.  
  
" No Highness, but we don't know what to do if one of them has the symbol of Suzaku on her forehead." The guard stated timidly.  
  
" Are you sure?"  
  
" Yes, your Highness."  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
back in the shrine  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
By the time Hotohori came in to the shrine. Khai was beginning to feel very pissed off. When Hotohori walked in everyone but Khai bowed. Hotohori looked at the girl with Suzakus sign on her forehead, which was slightly covered up by her long chocolate brown hair. Then he noticed that she was starring at him with wide garnet eyes. As he stared right back at her she adverted her eyes to the floor slightly blushing. Hotohori walked forward until he was right in front of her. He put a slender finger under her chin and tilted her face up until she was looking at him again, he stared at her for a minute before asking, " Who is this lovely woman."  
  
Before Khai could say anything Kiki answered that question for her. "Oh that's Khai. And I'm Kiki." She said happily.  
  
"Kiki you do know that I can answer the questions that people ask me with out you having to answer them for me, is that clear?  
  
" Crystal." Moaned Kiki .  
  
" Well I would like you both to stay here in the palace for the time being. That is if you would like to." Hotohori said looking at Khai with a sparkle in his eyes.  
  
" Sure why not is sounds like it could be fun." Khai said eagerly.  
  
" Well then, Khai I shall escort you to your quarters, and Kiki my servants will escort you to yours." He says while outing his arm around Khai's waist and pulling her out of the shrine and into the garden.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
In the garden  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" So your majesty…" Khai started weakly.  
  
" Hotohori."  
  
" What?"  
  
" Just call me Hotohori."  
  
" Oh alright, So Hotohori where is my room?"  
  
" Don't worry were almost there, your chambers are right next to mine, so if you need anything don't be afraid to ask me, alright?"  
  
"Oh, ok." Khai said nervously as they walked into her rooms.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
later that evening in Hotohori's study  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" Your Highness you need to think of your country on this choice. You are 18 and need to take a wife soon." The prime minister said solemnly.  
  
" I think I have found the one I wish to make my empress. Said Hotohori lightly.  
  
" Really and who would that be, your highness? The prime minister said joyfully.  
  
" Her name is …" Hotohori started but was cut off by the sound oh a creaking door and Khai's voice.  
  
" Hotohori," Khai said sleepily rubbing her eye with her fist.  
  
" Young lady! You will address the emperor with the proper amount of respect he deserves!" the prime minister yelled angrily.  
  
" It's alright I told her to call me that. Yes Khai what do you need?"  
  
" Hotohori," she began again, "I can't sleep I keep having nightmares every time I fall asleep, and I'm scared. Khai said while walking towards Hotohori.  
  
" Ok Khai, come with me." He said while showing Khai to his room.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
in Hotohori's chambers  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
  
  
"Khai you can sleep in here tonight I'll be right here, so you have nothing to worry about. Alright?  
  
"Thank you Hotohori." She said sleepily.  
  
Hotohori watched as Khai walked towards his bed and lay down on it and fell asleep quickly. He sighed at the innocent sight she made. He walked over to Khai sat down an the edge of the bed and placed a soft kiss on her forehead, and whispered " Love you my priestess of Suzaku" but little did he know that she wasn't only the priestess of Suzaku, she was also the daughter of Maika and…  
  
T.B.C  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
I do not own the mysterious play ( its not fair)  
  
Special thanks to nikki-chan for helping me on this chapter of my story.  
  
Do not use Chris, Kiki, or Khai with out my permission they are my characters.  
  
This chapter is dedicated to all of the 7 people who reviewd my story they are:  
  
Kiki  
  
Daddio  
  
Anna Lisa  
  
Nikitsuki (Nikki-chan)  
  
Kelli Frazier  
  
Emmy  
  
Raven-of-Twilight  
  
Thank you all for you support I'm very grateful to you all  
  
Yours truly,  
  
Khai-chan  
  
p.s:TTFN 


	3. Hey It's Tamahome!

Chapter 3  
  
" Your Highness, there's someone here to see you ." one of Hotohori's advisors told him early the next morning.  
  
" Tell them we'll see them tomorrow we have some very important business to attend to today." Hotohori replied.  
  
" But your Highness, they said it's urgent," his advisor said weakly.  
  
" Were any villages attacked?"  
  
" No."  
  
" Then we shall be showing the Suzaku No Miko around today."  
  
" Yes, your Highness." He said as bowed and walked away.  
  
~~~~~~~~ with the visitor ~~~~~~~~  
  
" I'm sorry, but his majesty will not be able to see you today, he will see you tomorrow though, Lord Tamahome. He's with the Suzaku No Miko, Lady Khai, right now." The advisor told Tamahome.  
  
" That's why I'm here, this Lady Khai disappeared along with her friend Kiki a couple of hours ago in the other world, and then Suzaku called me back." He grabbed the collar of the advisors robes and lifted him off the ground, "Now tell me where my daughter is right now!"  
  
" Your Daughter!?" he gasped.  
  
" Yes, she's my daughter, now where is she?!"  
  
" S.She's .She's in the Emperor's chambers." He stuttered.  
  
When Tamahome heard this he was even angrier than before. While running down the hallway to Hotohori's room he thought to himself, ' First Miaka and now Khai, what is it with him and the Suzaku No Miko?  
  
~~~~~~~~ In Hotohori's room ~~~~~~~~  
  
Hotohori looked at the sleeping Khai, from a chair by the fireplace, and saw the resemblance between her and her mother ' I wonder if Tamahome and Maika stayed together, and if he's Khai's father? But then if the Suzaku No Miko is here that means that Tamahome has to come back sooner or later. Well in this case, I hope its later.' He thought as he moved closer to the bed, when he got close enough, so that he could look down on her, he knelt down beside her and put his lips to hers.  
  
~~~~~~~~ with Tamahome ~~~~~~~~  
  
When Tamahome reached Hotohori's chambers the sight that met his eyes, was one he thought he'd never see. Hotohori was kissing his daughter and her arms were wrapped around his neck as if she were to let go she would surely die. Tamahome was seeing red, her ran in and grabbed Hotohori by the collar of his robes [habit forming isn't he?] and slammed him into a near by wall, "What the hell do you think your doing?!" he yelled.  
  
Khai was catapulted out of the nice warm dream by a loud slam and a voice shouting, coming from near by. She sat straight up in the bed and stared at the scene in front of her." Tamahome-papa? What are you doing here?!" she asked nearly yelling.  
  
Tamahome wasn't listening, though he was still punching Hotohori in the stomach, and was about to deal a pretty painful blow, when a small form popped out of thin air.  
  
" NO DA!" it yelled.  
  
" AHHH! Deranged squirrel!!!" Tamahome yelled.  
  
" Don't worry Tamahome. It's only Chichri." Hotohori gasped as Tamahome let him fall to the ground.  
  
" Tamahome-papa, what are you doing here?" she asked quietly.  
  
' Why can't she just call me dad, daddy, papa, or even father? It's always Tamahome-papa, like I'm not her real father.' He thought to himself before answering her question. " I was summoned here by Suzaku, we were going crazy in our world trying to find you and Kiki! But that's beside the point. Hotohori what is she doing in your room anyway?  
  
" I had a dream." Khai sated timidly.  
  
" Khai everyone has dreams!" Tamahome stated sourly.  
  
Silent tears started flowing down her down her cheeks. " Yes, but not like this." She stated sadly and ran out of Hotohori's room to go find Kiki. While she was running she ran right into the person she was looking for and they both fell backwards.  
  
" Khai is that you? I've been looking all over for you, I was getting worried about you! You weren't in your room this morning when I brought u your breakfast." She told her softly.  
  
" I'm sorry, but I had another dream last night." She said timidly.  
  
" There getting worse aren't they."  
  
" Yes." Was all Khai said, then she up and walked to the garden as Kiki followed silently behind her.  
  
~~~~~~~~ in the garden ~~~~~~~~  
  
when Khai passed a bench Kiki grabbed her hand and pulled her down to sit next to her. " Come on Khai, you told me about all the other dreams. Please tell me about this one." She pleaded.  
  
" Alright," Khai said, "I was near a reflecting pool meditating, when all of a sudden, a spray of water hit me and broke my concentration, but even before I opened my eyes I could see a blue light. When I did open them, the face of a marvelous blue dragon was looking back at me with pain in it's flame-like eye. When I finally broke my gaze with it I saw the worst thing imaginable.  
  
~ To Be Continued ~ 


	4. The Telling of a Dream

Chapter 4  
  
"It's ok Khai if this is like the others you have to tell me the whole thing so that we can prevent this from happening." Kiki stated when khai hesitated.  
  
Khai took a deep breath and started again. " Everyone was dead, including Suzaku, Byakko, Seiryu, and Genbu. Well Seiryu was dieing, but it's all the same. I even saw my own lifeless corpse laying there cold and white, then a brilliant red light surrounded my body, and it disappeared. At first I was frightened by what I had seen, but when Seiryu touched my knee and I calmed down quickly. Then I heard a low rumbling voice inside my head and I realized that it was Seiryu. But it was what he said that bothered me the most.( Look closely Suzaku No Miko this is what will happen to all worlds if you don't become The Priestess of The Four Gods, but if you are going to accept our offer you must be ready for the inevitable. You must also summon the second celestial warrior of the four gods the other five you will find among other worlds, but the second one is someone close and dear to you from your world. Please the future of all worlds rests within your hands.) And when he finished talking I woke up and ran to Hotohori." She finished sadly.  
  
" I see, well I think we need help on deciphering this one. How about we go ask you dad for help?" Kiki asked thoughtfully.  
  
" No way. He'll just freak out, let's go ask the newest warrior Chichiri. Tamahome-papa told me stories about him when I was younger." Khai replied  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Don't kill me for how short this chapter is it was originally part of the third chapter but I made it into the fourth chapter  
  
TTFN, Khai-Chan 


	5. Enter Stage Left Tomo!

Chapter 5 By: Khai-Chan  
  
Khai stood up and Kiki followed her example and stood up also. And started to follow Khai to the Emperors chambers. On their way to Hotohori's chambers they heard a strange cackle coming from the trees next to them. Khai stopped and glared at the trees, she knew that Tamahome-papa had told her about that annoying laugh and to be on guard if she ever heard it, but she couldn't remember who it belonged to. "Kiki?"  
  
"Yes Khai?"  
  
"Start walking to the palace quickly and get Hotohori, Chichri, and Tamahome-papa., and DON'T look back. Now go!" Khai said as calmly as she could manage.  
  
"But-"  
  
"GO!" Khai snapped.  
  
Kiki quickly turned around, and ran towards the palace as fast as her legs could carry her. Khai watched her until she reached the palace , then she turned back to the trees. " I know your in there, I'm not stupid." Another chuckle was her only answer. The Suzaku flared bright crimson on her forehead.  
  
~~~~~~~~~ In the Trees  
  
{So that's the Suzaku No Miko. I think I'll have some fun with her, it's too bad that she made her fiend go away.} he thought while summoning roots and vines from the ground. That shot out and bind her to that spot. ~~~~~~~~ With the Emperor  
  
As Chichri was trying to keep Tamahome from killing Hotohori , Kiki burst into the room.  
  
"Help!Khai'sstilloutthere,therewasaevillaughfromthetreesshetogetyouandnotloo kaback!"she said in one breath.  
  
"Whoa slow down Kiki, what was that about a laugh and Khai?" tamahome asked used to this since the day after Khai had introduced him to Kiki.  
  
"Ok. Khai told me about the dream she had last night and we were coming back here to talk to Chichri about it, and we were passing group of trees and we heard a evil sounding laugh. That's when she told me to get you guys." She said a bit slower.  
  
The guys looked at each other and Tamahome mouthed (Tomo) to the two warriors, as they nodded in agreement. "Where is she?" they asked in unison looking at Kiki sharply.  
  
"She's still at the tree grove! I just told you that were you not listening to me!" Kiki yelled.  
  
"Let's go. She's not safe out there." Tamahome said ignoring Kiki's little outburst. ~~~~~~~~~ With Khai  
  
She watched as the roots shot up from the ground, wrapping around her waist, wrists, legs, arms, ankles, neck, and mouth. She tried to yell out for help but it was no use. For the vine over her mouth allowed no jaw movement what so ever. Tomo stepped out of the shelter of the trees and looked at her with cruel eyes and a smirk on his face.  
  
"So the little Priestess has decided to come out and play." He stated sarcastically.  
  
"Mmuch mmdh fihfl difhkd mpfh."  
  
He laughed, "What did you say Priestess?" he asked while commanding the vines to move away from her mouth.  
  
When she could speak again she took a deep breath and replied. " I said. Mmuch mmdh fihfl difkhd mpfh."  
  
"You smart mouthed little brat, I will have you pay for that little remark." He stated coolly. As the rocks around hi started to float towards her. Faster and faster they came towards her. With all their attention in the rocks... no one heard the sound of a flute playing softly on the wind.  
  
To Be Continued Thanks for reading now please review. Khai-Chan. 


	6. May The Best Father Win

Chapter 6 By: Khai-Chan  
  
Just when the rocks were about to hit they collided into a light blue barrier that surrounded the Miko on all sides.  
  
"What are you doing Tomo? A male voice said from behind Khai. "Do you really want to harm her that much?"  
  
"Yes, I do she's from another world, it's obvious." Tomo said viciously. "We don't need here!"  
  
Amiboshi stepped out in front of Khai "You know you can kill her?!?!"  
  
"Hummf. Watch me!" he shot back as the vines began to tighten around her through until she was suffocating. Right as she fell unconscious a blast of blue light shot out of the ground and toward Tomo. When the light hit him, he flew back into a tree, and looked up. As Seriyu loomed in front of Amiboshi and Khai.  
  
"Tomo do you know who this is?" Seiryu's thunderous voice asked him.  
  
"Yes, she is the priestess of Suzaku, and my sworn enemy? It was you who told us to kill her all those years ago, Lord Seriyu!" He finished flatly.  
  
"First, it was Nakago who told you to kill her, not me, and I would love too see you explain it to her father why you are trying to kill her when you haven't been ordered too. You are her warrior now anyways. or you might be if she accepts your offer." He stated as Tamahome and the others ran around the corner.  
  
Tomo looked over at the group running towards them and tightened the vines around Khai's neck and screamed "Don't come any closer or she will DIE!!!"  
  
Everybody stopped moving except one person... Khai she kept moving trying to loosen the vines, but to no avail. When she finally stopped struggling, she closed her eyes and started to move her lips silently to the prayer her mother had taught her so long ago, when she was just a child.  
  
~~~~~~~~~What she is saying~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"The four palaces of the heavens, the four corners of the earth. I summon thee Suzaku, Guardian of the South. In the name of sacred law, faith, and virtue. I beseech you to appear on Earth. For the sake of those who here adore you, we await your command. Come to us and with your mighty power destroy all that is evil, which threatens us. Save us and grant us our whishes. From the heavens above, descend to us now!" ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ When she finished the prayer and opened her eyes he was not there. She then began to weep silently for a loss of hope, but she was brought out of her sadness by a soft kind voice sounding in her head.  
  
'It's ok, little one, do not be afraid, every thing will be all right.'  
  
Over looking the fact that she could hear someone "else" inside her head besides herself she replied. 'How?! How will every thing be alright? That's just what Mama said right.' she hesitated. 'Right be for IT happened.'  
  
'Listen to me Little One, it will be alright. Seiryu will get his wayward warrior under control.'  
  
'Why didn't you appear when. when I said the prayer?'  
  
'I will be there soon. Have faith in me.'  
  
'I trust you , and I know you'll come.' She told him as a small smile appeared on her face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Khai came out of her reverie with a snap and the Suzaku symbol shone brightly upon her forehead. A red aura surrounded her and the vines, and the vines were burned away in the unworldly heat, that consumed them both. After escaping the vines she floated there for a while, not touching the ground which confused some of the warriors, eyes closed and as beautiful as ever. When the light faded, there in it's place stood the human form of Suzaku, holding the unconscious Miko in his arms. The few warriors who had been gathered so far, bowed to him and looked anxiously at Khai.  
  
Suzaku smiled and laid her on the ground. They all watched her face when she started to wake up. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
when she opened her eyes, the first two things she saw were Suzaku's earthreal face, and the worried face of Tamahome looking down on her. Still a bit dazed she did the first thing that came to her mind, she wrapped her arms around her fathers A.N. notice how she doesn't sat Tamahome-papa anymore I think she's gotten over it. neck saying.  
  
"Papa its been so long!!!"  
  
Her father wrapped his arms around her and whispered, "It has been far too long, Littleling."  
  
They were sp happy being reunited, but they were never separated..hmmmm who could it be??? that they didn't hear the shocked gasp of everyone watching.  
  
Even Tamahome's..  
  
Or maybe she didn't get over it.., oh well.  
  
T.B.C.  
  
TTFN Khai-Chan 


	7. wow a demi god!

The Daughter of Suzaku  
  
When they finally rose out of their own little world. They noticed every one staring at them. Right when Suzaku was a bout to explain, Tamahome shot up and ran the opposite direction. While everyone else kept looking at Suzaku for some kind of explanation .  
  
Suzaku took a deep breath and started his long story.  
  
"Do you remember when Miaka Yui summoned me?" the looks of affirmation he saw were all her needed as a go ahead. "As you know the Suzaku No Miko has to be a virgin when she summons one of the gods. So when Miaka and I joined, I guess she became with child, and when she got back to her world, Taka must have bedded her also, so they most likely thought the sire of Khai was Taka, when It was in fact my self." He looked over the warriors in front of him and stopped when his gaze met Chichiri's confused eyes, through his mask. " What confuses you Chichiri?" he asked.  
  
"Well I was just wondering how you could tell that shes yours and not Tamahome's"  
  
" Oh, that parts simple really." He stated bringing Khai in front of him, " I can feel my blood circulating throughout her body, but I can show you another way I know. Suzaku put his hands on her shoulders and giving her a lot of his power, and letting it flow through her body. When he finished he told Khai to turn around and face him. Which she did with out question. Soon after her body was consumed in another ball of red light. The others shielded their eyes against it, but when it had cleared Khai was still standing there same as ever except for one thing.. She now had bright red feathered wings coming from her back. The others gasped while Suzaku stood there looking at his daughter with pride.  
  
The end 


	8. a new evil

Chapter 8  
  
As all gathered bowed to Khai, the daughter of Suzaku, there was one cloaked in shadows that did not. The shadow looked on with hate gleaming in its silvery eyes. ' So she's the daughter of a god, well this WILL be an interesting mission, won't it?' it thought cruelly. ' I think I'll just finish this job now.' It thought while powering up for a deadly attack. 'she's still weak.'  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
At that moment Khai was getting nervous about something, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it. trying to figure out what was bothering her, she sent her power out in search for this ominous feeling. When it reached a hidden area, not to far away from where they were. She also felt it gathering a large amount of energy for a huge attack, not knowing who's side this person was on she grabbed her fathers hand and threw up a huge and powerful shield.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hotohori's P.O.V I looked up when I felt a surge of Suzaku's power form around us. At first I thought it was Suzaku's doing, but when our eyes met he looked just as confused as I, that's when I looked down to Khai and saw that her eyes were no longer that beautiful shade of green I had grown so used to. Instead they were glowing a dark garnet color. She was staring at one part of the forest so intently that for a moment I thought that she had fallen asleep with her eyes open, wide open, but after I looked at her for a moment I knew that that could not be true for her breathing was erratic. I was beginning to worry about her, for she was starting to shake and she still hadn't blinked. I stood from my kneeling position and walked over to her side, looking at her a second before waving a hand in front of her eyes, but she never once blinked or moved her eyes away from that part of the forest. Feeling a growing power from that spot I became nervous. I looked at the spot just in time to see a large, black, life force blast smash into the barrier.  
  
T.B.C ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ok guys I need your help I need to know who you think Khai should be paired with R&R please c ya!! 


	9. the summoning bum bum bum

Chapter 9  
  
******* In the real world, Chrissys P.O.V*********  
  
I was sitting at my desk working on my homework like I always did after my daily study session with Kiki and Khai. When I got a sudden feeling that Khai was in danger. Quickly snatching up my headset, I dialed her number and waited apprehensively for someone to pick up. On the third ring her godmother finally answered. With the feeling getting worse by the second I moved quickly to the point.  
  
"Mrs. Hongo, is Khai there?!"  
  
"No, I'm sorry dear she's not here I haven't seen her since she left for school this morning."  
  
"You're sure?"  
  
"Yes dear, it's quite easy to tell when Khai comes home.... She herself might not make allot of noise, but her music sure does and it hasn't been on all day."  
  
"Oh, well thank you anyway."  
  
"Your welcome, goodbye."  
  
"Goodbye."  
  
When I got off the phone, I noticed that the feeling had passed. 'Oh well I must have imagined it.' I told myself, even though I didn't believe my own thoughts at the moment. I knew she needed me.  
  
********Back With Khai & The Others (Khai's P.O.V)*******  
  
I clenched my teeth as the life force blast slammed into my barrier and then a slight smile formed on my lips. 'Who ever or whatever it was, it had obviously underestimated me, otherwise that blast would have shattered my defenses, for sure, but if things like this kept happening I'd need more power, power I could only gain from becoming the Priestess of the Four Gods. Damn it! I can't do that until I summon my second warrior from my world.' I reminded myself as my Father took over the barrier, while I sat down in front of him and lost myself in thought.  
  
'Someone who's dear to me in my world. Well I doubt that it's Mother, for she had already been a Miko, and not much of a warrior. Plus she was gone, she have left Tamahome-papa and I when I was a small child for a better place. It's always been hazy for me as to why she left but I do know that it had something to do with a man that looked allot like a werewolf, but Tamahome-papa always told me she was in a better place now so I'll have to believe him until I can figure it out for myself.' I sat there for a while running through names of people who were dear to me. Whenever I thought of a person, I always seemed to come up with a reason as to why they couldn't be the second warrior, but when I came to Lena I knew it had to be her!!! Ok so now on to the hard part getting her into the book with out forcing myself out of the book in the process.' I sat in front of my Father, leaning back against his legs and searching for what my mother had told me before she went away, about her time in "The Book of The Four Gods"' after many minutes of racking my brain trying to remember how my mother got out of the book....' A link!... That's it, a link between the two worlds. Something that exists where she is and here..With my mother it was her school uniform but what does Lena have that I have with me here and now?' I wondered thoughtfully, never realizing that Amiboshi had moved away from Seiriyu to kneel in front of me, looking at me intently...well not at me, more or less at the glowing dragon pendent hanging from my neck. The soft sound of his voice startled me out of my thoughts.  
  
"What's that hanging 'round your neck Lady Khai?" He asked tentitively.  
  
I looked down and saw the friendship necklace I had given Lena for her birthday last year, we had worn them ever since. I smiled and through my arms around his neck and kissed his cheek. He blushed slightly and lightly hugged me back.  
  
"Thank you SOOOO much Amiboshi, you're a genius!" I cried as I let go of him and jumped up.  
  
*******Third Person*********  
  
"Ummm.... Your welcome, Lady Khai," he replied quietly, "but you still haven't told me what it is. It looks a lot like Seiriyu, does it not?" He whispered as she ran over to Suzaku who caught her in a tight Embrace. She looked up at him and smiled 'Papa, I need to summon my friend Lena here, I'm positive that she's the second warrior that I need to summon to me, and I already have a link to her, something we both have.' she held up the pendent so he could see it better. Suzaku looked at the pendent with a small smirk on his face. The necklace had a blue dragon at the end of a rawhide cord, it's tail was wrapped around a small stone. The stone it's self, showed that that the "person" who had given them to her had a sense of humor. The stone was a rare kind that could only be found on the land where Kuto and Konan met, the stone was said to glow dimly in the dark when it was given to you by one of the four gods. Though that was not what the god of Konan found so amusing, It seemed that her "godfather," Seiriyu, had already followed through with his promise to watch over and protect Khai, he had put a single silvery blue hair from his mane, and one of Suzakus own ruby colored feathers inside the stone.  
  
' So it seems Littling.' he replied smiling softly at his child.  
  
'May I summon her now?'  
  
'Yes, of course Littling, the sooner the better, but you will need the power from the warriors that you have gathered thus far and are here with us at this moment,' he spoke softly to her in her mind,' now go gather them together.'  
  
'Alright Papa.' she replied as she ran over to where her warriors were standing. When she was only a few feet away the bowed regally to her. She returned their gesture with a well placed glare and stated, " If you guys don't quit doing that I'll blast all of you in to my world!" they all smiled, except for a select few, for she was so different than Miaka had ever been.  
  
"As you wish Lady Khai." they said in unison.  
  
"Hey, and would you quit with this Lady Khai stuff? Just call me Khai, after all it is my name." she told them with a wide smile crossing her face.  
  
"Of course, as you wish La..... I mean Khai" Amiboshi told her quietly.  
  
"Now that that's done with, I need a favor of all of you." she told them all softly looking at all of them one by one.  
  
Hotohori looked at his Miko and asked softly, " What is it that you need us to do Priestess?''  
  
"I need to summon my second warrior to me, but she's in my world. So I need to use you powers to bring her here to me. Will you help me?" she asked shyly.  
  
All except Tomo kneeled in front of her, showing their loyalty to their Priestess. Seriyuu looked at Tomo with barely concealed rage flaming in his eyes as the mighty god of the East shot a thin blast of pure blue light into the center of the red spot on Tomo's forehead. Tomo Yelped in suprise, and quickly knelt in front of Khai realizing that Seriyuu was not kidding and that this girl was now his Priestess and he better be loyal to her even if it was loyalty under fear of being punished by the God of water and or the God of fire.  
  
Khai looked at them all with a genuine smile on her face. " I'm thanking you all now, for this summoning will leave me temporarily drained," she stated softly to all of her warriors. "Now will you all please gather into a circle around me?"  
  
They all stood and walked around her. They looked up at her for their next command.  
  
She nodded, "Now transfer all your power into me!" she told them loudly. As they did so the trademark symbol and red wings had appeared on Khai's forehead and back. She contained all the power that was pulsing through out her body, while picturing her loyal and steadfast friend Crissy... and the summoning began...  
  
To be continued...  
  
&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*  
  
Thank you all who have liked my story enough to read thus far I'm SOOOO sorry about they delay on this chappie but I just transferred to a new high school so my days have been extremely crazy. But keep reviewing I my fingers will keep hitting these keys until my computer works no more. And thanks again For Chrissy (Lena) and Kiki (Ki-chan) who have put up with knowing that I have written more chapters and not updated the fic. And thank you guys who have reviewed so far encouraging me to ditch class and sit in the courtyard and ignore every one there and type my little heart out!!!! So people tell me what you think I wanna know and....  
  
I really need to know who to pair Khai up with....  
  
Khai & Hotohori :2 votes  
  
Khai & Amiboshi :1 vote  
  
Khai & Tauski :4 votes  
  
Khai & Chichiri :1 vote  
  
Plus tell me if who you think (I know their gonna kill me when they read this) I should pick up Kiki and Lena with tell me in a review or email it to me thanks I love you guys!!!! Sayonara!!!  
  
-*-*-*-*-Khai-Chan-*-*-*-*-  
  
Email:Khai_the_unknown@yahoo.com  
  
AIM: Sakurablossom92  
  
MSN: Naraku_No_Miko666  
  
YIM:Khai_the_unknown or Khai_the_unknown2 


End file.
